Surface Zone
The Surface Zone is the topmost area of SCP: Secret Laboratory, serving as the spawning area for the Mobile Task Force Unit and the Chaos Insurgency. The Surface also holds the control panel for the Alpha Warhead, which can only be accessed with a keycard with the correct clearance, as well as the escape area for Scientists and Class D Personnel to leave by. Areas Gate A Surface Elevator One of the two elevators which lead into the entrance zone, it is located at the end of a small plaza in front of the bridge. The Elevator closes and remains permanently shut when the Alpha Warhead detonates. Bridge The bridge is a long platform that extends from the Gate A Elevator and spans the perimeter of the Chaos Insurgency spawning area. From Gate A, a stairway allows access between the road and the gate. Chaos Insurgency Spawning area The Chaos Insurgency Spawning area is directly under the bridge located near Gate A's elevator. The arrival of a new Chaos Insurgency wave is marked by an armored van entering through a door towards the back, before leaving the way it entered after it had spawned in the players. (The van can also run over any players, killing them) Alpha Warhead Control Room The Alpha Warhead Control panel is located ahead of where the Chaos Insurgency spawn, and must be accessed by a keycard with the correct access. When inside, there is the control panel straight ahead and a workstation to the right. The Alpha Warhead control panel requires a keycard to allow access to activate the warhead. After the warhead has been activated, the subterranean parts of the facility will explode after 90 seconds. In this period, all doors are automatically opened and cannot be closed, except by the admin pannel. After the warhead detonates, the door to the control room is automatically opened and can't be closed. Large Blast Gate There is a large blast door located in between the spawning areas of the MTF and Chaos Insurgency. This gate requires no clearance to be opened, but will remain open after the Alpha Warhead detonates. Gate B Surface Elevator One of the two elevators which lead into the entrance zone, it is situated next to the blast gate and the MTF Spawning area. The Elevator closes and remains permanently shut when the Alpha Warhead detonates. MTF Spawning Area The MTF spawning area is located next to the escape area and the Gate B Elevator. The arrival of a new wave of MTF is marked by a helicopter landing within the walls of the facility before leaving after the players have spawned. The Escape Area The escape area is where D-Class personnel and Scientists must go after escaping the facility. If a D-Class escapes, they will respawn immediately after as a Chaos Insurgent, while a scientist will respawn immediately after as a Scientist MTF. Gallery Surface Gate A.jpg|The Gate A Surface Elevator area. Surface Topwalk.jpg|The Bridge, overlooking the Chaos Insurgency Spawn. Surface Alpha Warhead Room.jpg|The Surface Alpha Warhead Room. Surface Blast Door.jpg|The Large Blast Gate opening up. Surface A To B.jpg|The long corridor between Chaos Insurgency and MTF Spawns. Surface MTF Spawn Empty.jpg|The MTF Spawn area. Surface Escape.jpg|The Escape Area doors, leading to the Zone itself. Surface Escape Zone.jpg|The Escape Zone. Going into the building on the right allows Scientists and Class D to escape. Trivia *The lights fixtures that hang above the Chaos Insurgency Spawning area can be stood upon if the player vaults over the guard rail and onto the light. *If SCP-079 has containment Level 3 access or more, they can open the Alpha Warhead control room's door. *SCP-106 cannot enter through the Alpha Warhead control room door. *Although the Alpha Warhead detonates all zones in the facility, a mushroom cloud ( or any other sign of explosion), cannot be seen. Category:Background, Lore and Information